Luke
'Luke '''is a green narrow gauge engine who usually works at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Bio When Luke first arrived on Sodor, he believed he accidently knocked Victor into the sea, and believed he had been scrapped, so he hid at the Blue Mountain Quarry fearing he might be sent away if anyone found out until Thomas managed to find out that he hadn't actually been the cause of this, and now works regularally at the Blue Mountain Quarry. In Adventures on Rails, Luke was built and sent to Sodor in 1922. It had always been his dream to work on Sodor. However, upon being unloaded at Brendam Docks, he believed to have knocked a Spanish speaking yellow engine into the sea, and remained hiden from the Thin Controller at the Blue Mountain Quarry by all engines, crews, staff, etc. That was, until 1981, when Thomas was sent to work at the Quarry after Paxton had an accident. He befriended Thomas, despite being scared of him at first. With Thomas' help, he realized that the accident had not been his fault, and was finally welcomed by the Thin Controller into his fleet. He is still primanariy based at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Persona Luke is a plucky little pea-green tank engine on the Skarloey Railway, brought to Sodor from a neighbouring land. For a long time, he hid in fear and deep shame in the tunnels and caverns of the Blue Mountain Quarry from a terrible, dark secret, only in the knowledge of the other narrow gauge engines, believing that he had caused a yellow engine to fall into the sea. Fortunately, he befriended and trusted Thomas, who investigated and realised the yellow engine was Victor and that the accident had not been Luke's fault, managing to clear his name. Luke is a gentle, sensitive soul and is bubbling with enthusiasm, keen to work as part of the team. Like many engines, there are times when he may want to run away and be left alone and he may not be quick to stick up for himself either, but when there is someone in need, Luke is passionate about showing how much he values his friends and will bravely heave into action without second thought. Livery Luke is painted green with white lining. His name is painted in white on his tanks. He has red buffer beams and silver buffers. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 17 - Rules and Regulations. *Season 18 - The Spirit of the Blue Mountain Quarry Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Sir Handel and the Ghost Engine ''(cameo), The Old Warrior (cameo), Butch's Chase, and Diesel Domination *Season 2 - Coach Brakes (cameo), A Happy Day for Alfie (cameo), Paul and Rusty, and The Importance of Being Neville *Season 3 - The Fastest Engine in the Hills, Paul and the Weedkiller (does not speak), Don't Be Late!, and Luke and the Christmas Party *Season 4 - Duke's New Grace and Broken Down Crane *Season 5 - Nigel, Thumper and the Avalanche, and Creepy Cutting (cameo) *Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel (cameo) Specials: * Thomas and the Ghost Engine (cameo) * The Curse of the Flying Kipper (mentioned) The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Duncan in Love, Rock 'n' Rolling Again, Luke's Lucky Find, and Duke Does it Again * Season 2 - Clean vs. Dirty The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Old and Wise (cameo), Dashing Duncan, Skarloey Comes Home, Special Brakes, The Lost Breakdown Train (cameo), and Rusty Rescue (cameo) * Season 2 - Trouble on the Line, The Return of Boulder, and Duncan's Discovery Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor (does not speak) Gallery BlueMountainMystery306.png KingoftheRailway465.png TheSwitch13.png DuncantheHumbug104.png RunawayEngine26.png|Luke with Millie JourneyBeyondSodor4.png|Luke with Rusty, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Paxton Category:Characters Category:Skarloey Railway Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Adventures on Rails Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Steam Engines